Broken
by Teardrops 13
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Heads, but they hate each other. Until Draco finds bruises on Hermione's arms... BEING REWRITTEN
1. Heads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters. If I did, Dumbledore would still be alive.**

**A/N: This is not based on HBP because I did not like that Dumbledore died.**

**A/N: This takes place in Hermione's Point of View.**

I woke up early on a Sunday morning in August. I heard rain splatter my bedroom window, and as I glanced outside, grey clouds covered the sky. I sighed and looked at my alarm clock. 8:37.

I jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. I pushed my newly straight hair out of my face. I ran down the stairs and into the Living Room.

"Mom?" I called.

My mom came out and smiled warmly at me. "Your letter came in the mail today," she told me.

MY eyes flashed with excitement and I squealed with delight. I took the letter from my mom's hand and ripped the top open. I pulled out the first letter. It was the list of stuff that I needed to buy. The second letter was the one I had been hoping for.

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are very pleased to inform you that you have achieved top marks on your exams. You have done a remarkable job in every subject that you took, and so, it is with great honor that I present you with the most respected honor a student can achieve. Hermione Marie Granger, you have been awarded the position of Head Girl.

I didn't bother reading the rest. I felt in the envelope for my badge. Sure enough, it was in there. I had never seen such a beautiful badge in my life!

"Mom!" I yelled. "Mom! I got it! I got Head Girl!" I was so elated.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so proud of you!" My mother said happily, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, mom!" I said, smiling.

I ran upstairs and packed.

September 1 came so quickly, I hadn't noticed time even passed.

I dressed quickly and hurried downstairs. My mother took me to King's Cross Station. I checked to make sure nobody was watching, then ran in between the platforms nine and ten.

"Ron! Harry! Ginny!" I called happily, seeing my friends.

They turned around and smiled at me. I rushed over to them and gave them all a bear hug.

"I got Head Girl!" she cried happily.

"We figured that," Harry said, not so happily.

"What's up Harry?" I asked, seeing the look of grimness in his eyes.

"Guess who Head Boy is," Ron said, his ears turning almost as red as his hair.

"I dunno, who?" I asked, suddenly feeling my stomach churn as I came to realize the answer.

"Me," came a sneering voice from behind me.

I spun around and was soon face to face with Draco Malloy. I felt like I was ready to vomit, which I would have done, had I not been so terrified and disgusted.

"Y-You?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes, Granger. Me," he said calmly, but with a smirk that told me it wasn't over.

Ginny saw the look on my face and went up to Draco.

"Leave her alone, Malloy. Or need I remind you of my skill at the bat-bogey hex?" she said angrily, remembering back to her fourth year.

"Fine. I'll leave," Draco said, walking of toward the train.

"Thanks Ginny," I said. But I must have been very pale because she then asked,

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. H-He just startled me is all," I assured her. I wasn't so sure myself, but they needn't worry about me on the first day back. I could manage Draco, no problem.

I said good-bye to them and headed onto the train. I had to sit in the Heads' compartment with Draco. I really didn't want to do that. But I gathered myself up and entered the compartment, sitting as far away from him as possible.

"Hello, Granger," he said calmly, with his famous smirk.

"Hello, Malfoy," I said calmly. I wasn't about to lose my temper.

"So, you ready for this year?" he asked, his smirk still in its place.

"I guess. Why?" I asked, trying my hardest to hide my confusion.

"Because of what we have to do," he said, almost laughing at me now.

"What we have to do?" I repeated, confusion forcing its way out of me.

"You do know that the Heads have to share a dormitory, right Granger?" he asked, almost evilly.

"T-They do?" I stuttered, looking overly confused.

"They do," he was smiling slyly now. "Which means we need to have a little talk, don't we?" he was talking quietly.

"Talk? What kind of talk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About what we're going to do," he said simply.

"Going to do about what?" I demanded. I noticed that he had been inching closer and closer to me. He was starting to scare me.

"What we're going to do about _us_," he was putting a heavy emphasis on 'us'.

"There is no us," I said, trying to get him to lay off.

"You know, you've changed a lot, Granger," he said, completely ignoring me.

"You haven't," I told him flatly.

"But you have. And you look so much better now. Your hair really frames your face. You almost look less like the filthy Mudblood that you really are," he said quietly.

That was it. I stood up and slapped him.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled, sending a look of fear across his face.

But his fear was soon replaced with anger.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" he yelled, standing up. He was at least four inches taller than me, and he knew it.

"I will do whatever I please," I said in a deathly quiet voice. "And you of all people aren't going to stop me!"

"Oh, I think I will," Draco said, looking at me with a smirk.

"Because we wouldn't want our Head Girl to get in trouble on her first day back, now would we?"


	2. The Letter

I glared at him, praying that he would just fall over and die.

"No, we wouldn't," I said very quietly and very reluctantly.

"Good," he smirked. "That's what I thought you'd say."

I turned and put on my robes, checking myself in a mini mirror that I had just pulled out from my bag.

I heard a snort from behind me. "What?" I demanded, spinning around.

"You. You're checking out your hair?" he was laughing.

"Yeah? So? Unlike you, I care about simple things like personal hygiene and how I look to others," I told him, returning to my mirror.

"Are you saying I smell?" he sounded offended.

"No, not at all," I said sarcastically. "I can just smell your B.O. from here."

"Why you-" he was cut off by a knock on the compartment door.

I hurried over to it, opening it in the process.

"Yes?" I asked the tall kid who had dark blue hair and eyes.

"I-I've got something from you. I-It's from a redhead named Ronald Weasly, I think," the kid stuttered, obviously nervous.

"Oh, really? Well you can tell Ronald that I very much like it," I smiled.

He gave me the box he was carrying and scurried down the hall.

I laughed and re closed the door.

"W-What's that?" Draco asked me.

"Oh, just something from Ron," I smiled, knowing that Draco wanted to know what it was. But he was just going to have to suffer.

"Oh, it's from Weasly? Then it's probably just a love note," he smirked.

"No it's not," I told him, slightly blushing. Ron and I had just broken up a month ago, and he was trying to win me over.

"It is, isn't it?" he grinned, noticing my blush.

"No!" I said defensively.

"It is!" He snatched up the letter and opened it. He started to read it aloud:

"Dear Hermione," he started. "It has come to my attention that we have been apart for almost a month now, and you still have feelings for me. As I you. But, you were the one who broke it off. It just makes no sense! So, I want you to meet me and Harry in the," Draco stopped here and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" I demanded.

"So, I want you to meet me and Harry in the cartrage when the train stops," he laughed, thrusting the note at me. "It looks like your boyfriend can't spell carriage," he smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said in a deathly quiet voice. "And I don't care about him." I may act nice to him, but believe me, I HATE him.

"Oh, I didn't know," Draco said, raising an eyebrow. He sat down and was quiet for the rest of the trip.

About a half an hour later, the train slowed to a stop and me and Draco stood. He allowed me to go first, and I did. As I stepped off the train, he followed. I saw Harry and Ron and hurried over to them, leaving Draco to find his Slytherin cronies.

"Hey," I smiled as I stepped up beside them. "You spelled cartrige wrong," I grinned at Ron.

He grinned back at me.

Harry opened the door to carriage and I got in, followed by Ron, and last, Harry.

The Thestrals made the carriage move onward, toward the castle.

"So, is Malfoy being a total jerk?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he is," I mumbled.

"Well, what are you going to do? I mean, you have to share a common room and all. And your bedrooms are right across from each other," Ron said, remembering what Percy had told him.

"Well, it's not that bad," I muttered.

"What!" Harry and Ron exclaimed, looking at me like I was insane.

"He's not as bad as he was last year," I explained, noticing their shock.

"Whatever," they mumbled.

Once we got to the castle, Professor McGonagall told us that Draco and I were going to be noticed during the Welcome speech.

"Okay," we told her, sitting down at our House tables.


	3. The Rooms and other Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will!**

**A/N: Id like to thank my wonderful reviewers for reviewing and being ever so kind! I have recognized you:**

**harrypotterhunney6512**

**The look of lve**

**forkslover1**

**Oueen of Serpents**

**hpwwefan**

**All Apologies**

**Lady-Delphinea**

**anonymous **

**cenamarialover**

**And for all you people out there who are wondering when the bruises come in, just be patient. They will soon make an appearance! **

I was thinking about Draco as Dumbledore said his usual speech. Gryffindor had a lot of new students.

"So," Ron said, looking up from his fried chicken.

"Yeah?" I asked, still not all there.

"You swear you'll tell us if Ferret-Boy tries anything on you, right?" Ron demanded, sounding as though he knew something was going to happen.

"Of course!" I exclaimed defensively.

I walked out of the Great Hall, not feeling very hungry. As I walked up to the Common Room, I noticed a lot of other friends that I knew. They were mainly sixth years that didn't eat much. As I approached the Portrait Hole, I realized that I didn't know the password. So I walked downstairs to the lake.

The moonlight reflected on the water, casting a beautiful glow on the entire lake. I approached it gracefully, now feeling pressure against the back of my eyes. Before I could stop myself, I could feel tears streaming down my face. I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees, burying my face into my arms as the tears flowed down my face.

When I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, I was startled, so I looked up quickly.

"M-Malfoy?" I asked, confused.

"Come on," he whispered quietly. "We need to go to the Common Room."

"W-Why?" I asked, wiping away the tears that now stained my face.

"So we'll know the password," he said softly.

"O-Oh," I sniffed, standing up.

_Why is he being so nice? _I thought. I followed him back to our Portrait. I noticed now that it was a picture of a Chocolate Pop-Tart. When I saw this, I giggled. There was a little stick figure child hiding behind the Pop-Tart who jumped out and demanded in a squeaky voice,

"Password?"

"Ummm..." Draco trailed off.

"You two must agree on a Password before you can go in. And it cannot be changed without both of your consents," came a deep voice from behind. It was Dumbledore.

"Okay, thank-you Professor," I said, sadness still making my voice crack.

"Have a good night," Dumbledore said before leaving.

"Okay, so what should it be?" Draco asked.

"How about 'lume di luna'?" I suggested.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Italian for 'moonlight'," I replied.

"Moonlight? Why that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because, it's romantic and it's nighttime and I'm tired," I said, half smiling.

"Oh. How do you say it again?" He asked, obviously confused.

"'Lume di luna'," I laughed.

"Okay. 'lume di luna' it is," he grinned.

We said it in unison and entered our new common room. There was a two person sofa in the middle of the room. It was black with gold trim. There were two separate rocker recliner chairs about three feet away on either side of the couch. One was lavender with a black trim. The other one was black with azure trim. There was a single rug in front of the chairs and sofa that was black with a lavender trim.

As the two of us walked upstairs, we saw three doors. The one on the left was black with lavender letters on it that spelled out: **HERMIONE**. Under that in a darker shade of violet were letters that spelled out:**MISTERIOSO** **NOTTURNO FANCIULLA**.

The door in the middle was a plain, dark brown, door with nothing on it. I assumed this was the restroom.

The door on the right was black with silver letters on it that spelled out: **DRACO**. Under that in a darker shade of silver were letters that spelled out: **SOLITAIRE ENFANT**.

I did not know the foreign language on his door. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside. It was a large, bare room with no furniture in it. In fact, it was completely empty. I looked around for some sort of explanation, and found it scrawled on one of the four walls. It said: _Just picture exactly what you want your room to look like and it will become just that. Only you can control your room, and are allowed to make changes as you see fit. _

As soon as I had finished reading it, the message disappeared. I thought long and hard, and finally came upon my perfect bedroom. Suddenly, everything from my mind became my reality.

On the wall opposite where I was standing, centered, was a lavender and black canopy bed with curtains. To the left of the bed was a huge, bay window. It wasn't a magical window. It was just your ordinary window from the muggle world. Facing the window was a desk with three drawers on either side and a smooth, black, marble surface. There was the book that I was currently reading in the upper right hand corner. There was blank notebook paper in a tray that was centered on the upper part of the desk. And in the upper left hand corner was a tray filled with parchment. In the bottom left hand corner was a bottle of black ink. In the bottom right hand corner was a pencil box with at least 20 mechanical pencils, 25 different colored pens and at least 30 different colored, colored pencils.

To the right of the bed was a door that led into a walk-in closet that housed all of Hermione's clothes and many shoes.

And right beside the bed, on either side, were two, small night stands. The one on the right simply housed a lamp and a drawer. The one on the left had an alarm clock and no drawers.

The night stand that had the drawer, had a magic, voice activated lock on it. It was keyed to my voice, so that nobody else could get inside. And in my hand appeared a small, lavender marble box that had the exact type of lock that the drawer had, but with a different password. Both passwords were Italian.

The walls were black with lavender stars on them.

And, as a final touch, I added a lavender smell to the room as well.

Happy with what I had done, I smiled and nodded to myself. I carefully said the password to the drawer and put the box into it. I sealed it and locked it again.

As I turned around, I saw Draco leaning against my doorframe, my open door nowhere to be seen.

He was smirking.

"Nice room," he said, his smirk still in place.

"Thanks," I said, almost asking.

"So," he said, entering my room. I could now see my door, which he shut as he entered. He sat down on my bed, patting the spot beside him, as if asking me to sit down beside him.

"Yeah?" I asked, obeying his request.

"Why were you crying earlier?" His smirk had disappeared and concern filled his grey eyes.

'Why should I tell you? So you can go and tell your gay Slytherin cronies and laugh at me when I pass by?" I said, anger filling my voice, by depression twinged inside of me.

"No," he said softly.

"No?" I asked, shocked.

"No," he repeated. "I'm not like that anymore. I'm not that mean. Not since my dad died and my mum was sent to Azkaban," he explained.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" I demanded.

"Because, I'm not," he said quietly. "Hermione," he added.

I stared in shock. My hair fell onto my face and I had to push it behind my ears. He-He had just called me by my first name!

He reached for my hand, but I moved it too quickly, so he ended up accidentally grabbing my arm. I ripped away from his grip and winced in pain.

He must have seen me, because he asked, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, No. You d-didn't hurt me," I assured him hurriedly.

"Please tell me," He pleaded.

I shook my head. "There's nothing to tell," I tried to assure him.

But he went for my arm again, this time grabbing it before I could get away. He held it tight enough where it only hurt a little, but I could not break free from his grasp.

He pulled my sleeve up and gasped.

He had revealed several bruises that started up wrist, but continued on up to my shoulder.

"Are-Are these the only ones?" he asked quietly and solemnly.

I shook my head as tears began to pour down my face. "N-No," I replied, sobbing.

He let go of my arm and pulled me into an unsuspected hug. He was very gentle. I buried my face in his chest as he held me close and sobbed.

I don't why I did, but I did.

He was stroking my hair as I sobbed.

And there the two of us sat. On my black and lavender bedspread with my head buried in his chest and me sobbing, while he stroked my hair.

A few minutes later, he pulled me into a sitting position and asked me into a serious, but gentle whisper,

"Who?"

**A/N: I know, it took me long enough! But this is a longer chapter I think. So I left you with a semi-cliffie. And, to those who do not speak Latin or Italian, here are the definitions for the words:**

**_MISTERIOSO_- ITALIAN- Mysterious**

**_NOTTURNO_- ITALIAN- Night**

**_FANCIULLA-_ ITALIAN- Child**

**_SOLITAIRE_- LATIN- Lonely**

**_ENFANT_- LATIN- Child**


	4. Unwanted Memories

**Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the picture quite yet, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or the characters in it. The only thing I own in this story is the PLOT. **

**A/N: Thankies to all my lovely reviewers! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for...maybe...**

I looked at Draco, the tears suddenly stopping. "Wh-What?" I stuttered.

"Who?" he repeated.

"I-I can't tell you," I said quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, you'll kill him. I can't let him die because of me," I replied. "He may be a perverted freak, but it's not his fault!"

"Then whose fault is it, Hermione? Yours?" he asked me sarcastically.

"Yes," I told him simply. "If I had just done what he had wanted, I would have been fine. But I wouldn't. So it's my fault," I told him.

"Hermione, it's not your fault. He's just a sick, little freak, who likes to hurt women into doing what he wants," Draco told me.

This made me smile. I leaned in. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did, but I still did.

I pressed my lips to his. It took him a minute, but he pressed back.

I pulled away, appalled at what I had done.

"I'm so sorry," he was saying. But I wasn't listening.

A suppressed memory had resurfaced.

"_Come on Hermione," my mother was talking. "We're going to Uncle Jason's house."_

_I stood up. I was thirteen years old and felt happy. I followed my mother out the door and into the car. She was dropping me off at my uncle's house while she went to the movies with her new boyfriend, Alex. _

_The drive was a long one. My uncle lived in an isolated house in the country. I loved that house. It was three stories high with about fifty rooms on each floor. I loved exploring that house._

_Once we got there, my mom slowed the car to a stop. I stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me. I walked up and rang the doorbell as my mom pulled out of the driveway. She was gone by the time Jason answered the door._

_Hello, Hermione," he greeted with a smile."Go up to your room and you can get changed."_

_As I went upstairs to the second floor, I wondered what beautiful outfit Jason had bought me this time. Jason always had a new outfit for me when I came over._

_I opened the door to the room Jason had given me and walked over to the huge, pink, canopy bed. _

_Laying on the bedspread was a light blue denim mini skirt and a white blouse. I walked over to the door, closed it and locked it, then changed into the outfit. As I was buttoning the last button, Jason knocked on the door. I buttoned it, the unlocked and opened the door. _

"_You look stunning," he complemented, eyeing my outfit._

"_Thank-you!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him. _

"_Now, why don't you go lay down?" he suggested, closing the door behind him as he walked in. He locked the door and approached me._

_I didn't know it at the time, but Jason was a wizard. He put a Silencing Charm on the entire room._

"_Why would I lay down?" I asked him._

"_Because, you look awfully tired," he told me, still getting closer. _

_Fear gripped me and I did as I was told._

"_Excellent," he said quietly. He took off his shirt and climbed in beside me._

"_I took off mine, now why don't you take off yours?" he whispered in my ear evilly. Again, I did as I was told. Soon, we were both naked and he was on top of me. I kept telling him no, but that didn't stop him. After a good half an hour, I was still thirteen years old, but no longer a virgin._

Tears flowed down my white cheeks as Draco sat there in shock. He was stroking my hair, but he didn't know or understand why I had just started crying like that.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he sounded worried.

"Jason! It's all Jason's fault! I told Him what Jason did to me, and he took advantage of me!" I cried hysterically.

"Told who? And who's Jason?" Draco looked at me with so much concern, I decided to tell him the truth about Jason.

As I relived the memory once more for Draco's understanding, tears stained my ghostly white face.

"Oh my God," Draco whispered. He could tell how upset I was.

"Now whose this Him you won't tell me about?"

"Draco, you have to swear you won't do anything stupid," I told him in between sobs.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm just going to make Him understand how stupid **_He_** was."

"It-It-It was Ron," I whispered.


	5. Tears, Fights, and Admissions

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own this beautiful work of fiction**** that is the Harry Potter series. I only own this plot**

**A/N: OMG. It's been a flipping year**** (I think)****. I am SO doing a MAJOR chapter. I promise you guys, this one will totally blow you away!**

**A/N: I have fixed the name errors. And the spelling errors. AND I have added a little more detail**** to the lake scene**

**A/N: The next chapter will be Draco's Point of View. It will be the same chapter as this, only in his Point of View. It will explain why and how the fight between him and Ron got started.**

**A/N: Thankies to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys:D**

"Ron?" Draco's voice was so soft, I was scared out of my mind. "RON?!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes," I replied, praying he wouldn't do something totally stupid.

Draco didn't say anything, he just got up and stormed out of the room. I waited to hear his bedroom door open, then close, but that never came.

I got freaked out, so I ran out of my bedroom and into the Common Room. He wasn't there. I sprinted out the Portrait Hole and heard a loud yell of anger as I slammed the Poptart figure closed. I dashed down the hallway and rounded the corner to the Gryffindor staircase. When I saw a blond head bobbing up and down on the staircase, my heart leapt into my throat. I gathered myself and hurried up the stairs. I tripped a couple of times, but I kept going.

Once I reached the Fat Lady's portrait, I kneeled over in pain. I was so out of breath that every shallow inhalation felt like a knife ripping through my lungs. After I regained my composer, I tried to enter the Common Room, but the Fat Lady wouldn't let me. I informed her I was Head Girl and showed her the badge. She finally let me in after she heard screaming from within the Common Room.

What I saw still haunts me.

Ron and Draco were fighting. I mean, on top of each other, bashing each other's brains in fighting.

I tried to pry Draco off of Ron, but that resulted in Ron pummeling me in the eye with his fist. He meant to hit Draco, but he missed.

I screamed and tried to pull Draco off of him once more. This time, I succeeded. I was so shocked and completely appalled that I started crying again. It was then that Harry finally made his way downstairs.

"What in the world happened here?" he demanded.

Nobody answered.

Ron gave me a glare that told me he knew I had told Draco. Crap.

Maybe him hitting me wasn't an accident, but a warning. Crap.

"You can kiss that Head Boy position goodbye, Malfoy," Ron said menacingly.

"Not unless you want to be expelled, Weasley. You hit me first. I was simply defending myself," Draco said, anger dripping from his words.

"You bastard," Harry was talking so softly, I almost didn't hear him. Then he said it louder. "YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

I thought he was talking to Draco, but when he walked up to Ron and punched him square in the gut, I knew I was wrong.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Harry's screaming took off guard. "WHY WOULD YOU HURT HER?! SHE'S OUR FRIEND YOU BLOODY BASTARD! OUR BLOODY FRIEND!"

Ron did NOT expect Harry to get so pissed off at him. The look on his face said he didn't even realize Harry knew he had hurt me.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Ron asked, playing dumb.

Harry pointed to my arm. My sleeve must have been pushed up during the brawl. I hadn't even noticed.

"What do you call those Ron?! I call them bruises! And guess what? They didn't get there by bloody MAGIC!" Harry was overflowing with anger.

"I didn't put them there! What do you take me for, some sort of wife beater?!" Ron was denying beating me. He was denying beating me! And I was standing right in front of him!

"Don't play dumb, Ronald!" I screeched. "YOU FUCKING BEAT ME, AND YOU DENY IT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

I was so pissed off. I was ready to beat Ron, just as he beat me for months on end.

I felt Draco pulling me toward the door, probably just so I wouldn't do something I would regret.

He and I walked hand-in-hand down the stairs. We seemed to make a simultaneous decision without talking to go to the lake.

As the cool September air blew across my hot face and through my tangled hair, I instantly felt better. Not much better, but a little bit at any cost.

We sat under a billowing willow and stared out at the lake. I stared at the moonlight reflecting off the water and casting shadows along the shoreline. The effect of such a beautiful body of water somehow made me happy. The black water compelled me to look into its soul. The true meaning behind the lake was comforting, though I'm not quite sure I understood it. I looked up at the stars and found my favorite constellation - Orion's Belt. Staring at the stars that made up the constellation made me long to get as far away from this wretched place as possible. I soon became lost in my own mind. Thoughts swirled around me, causing me to rethink everything that ever happened to me. I was still staring at the constellation (which I was completely unaware of) when I heard Draco's voice pulling me back down to Earth.

"Hermione, are you okay?" His voice was so soft and gentle that I almost said yes.

"No, I'm not," I told him, feeling pressure at the back of my eyes. I forced myself not to cry though.

He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head into his chest. He was rubbing my back when he spoke his next words.

"I love you."

My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't sure if I was even breathing anymore.

When I didn't reply, he continued.

"I've always loved you Hermione. Always. And I'll do anything for you. You just say the word, and I'm on it. If Ron or anyone else ever touches you again, you make sure I know. I'd die for you, Hermione Marie Granger," he spoke to me so softly.

I felt myself begin to cry. I could feel my whole body shake, and I knew he could, too.

He pulled me away from him so he could look me in the eye.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"I-I've never had somebody love me before. I never thought anybody ever would," I sobbed.

He wiped the tears from my face and looked me in the eye again. I could feel the warmth in his look.

He leaned in and pressed those soft, warm lips to my cold ones. I felt the warmth of his touch warm me instantly, and I kissed back.

"I love you, too Draco Abraxas Malfoy."


	6. Tears, Fights & Admissions Draco's POV

**Disclaimer: I'll own this fantastic series when bowls sprout wings and fly to the moon. (Which would be never). XD**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I wanted to catch my new story up to this one. Chapter-wise anyway.**

**A/N: As I promised, this chapter will be in Draco's POV. **

"Ron?" I could hardly hear myself as I said the name. "RON?!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes," she replied, sounding extremely nervous.

I didn't reply. I stood and left the Common Room, knowing precisely where I needed to be. That filthy fucking asshole. How could he do that to someone he claims he fucking loves?

Ass.

I rounded the corner of the Gryffindor Common Rooms. I shouted the password at the portrait and entered the room, spying the redhead on the couch with Potter.

I walked over to him, anger causing my ears to ring. Glaring down at him, I asked,

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Weasley stood. He was shorter than I was. Good.

"I didn't do a damn thing Malfoy," he snarled.

"You did something you fucking asshole. Something so fucking bad she started crying her eyes out," I told him, my voice on the brink of menacingly.

"I didn't do anything to the whore," he said, his voice low and furious. "She fucked up her life all on her fucking own."

"You are so full of shit!" I yelled at him. "How the hell is it her fault if her uncle decided to be a pedophile and rape his own fucking niece? How is it her fault that you used that knowledge to hurt her even more? You fucking asshole. It's not her fault you can't get a girl to sleep with you willingly!"

"The bitch said yes, you stupid ass!" he snapped. "She said yes, then right in the fucking middle of it, told me to get off of her! I said no, she calls it fucking rape!"

"If she told you to get off of her, you should have gotten off of her. If you wanted to finish that badly, then you should have used your fucking hand!" I could barely see with the anger brimming my eyes and clouding my vision.

"I got off of her when I was done!" he yelled.

"You are such an arrogant prick. You can't get girls to sleep with you willingly, so you force them to. Is that why you and Brown broke up?" I demanded.

"You ass!" He shouted.

Next thing I knew, he was punching me. My reactions were quicker than he expected, and soon, he was under me, and I was throwing punches.

I looked down and I could see the blood on his face. I didn't care. He deserved it. He deserved every terrible thing ever inflicted on his worthless self.

I felt someone pulling me off of Weasley. I looked up and saw Hermione staring back at me through teary eyes. I stepped back from Weasley, and wrapped one arm around her.

Potter must have disappeared at some point, because he was now coming down the stairs.

"What in the world happened here?" he demanded.

Nobody answered.

I saw Weasley give Hermione a death glare. I nonverbally hexed him. That pig tail sure will look funny tomorrow morning.

"You can kiss that Head Boy position good-bye Malfoy," the stupid redhead threatened. I suppressed a snort.

"Not unless you want to be expelled, Weasley. You hit me first. I was simply defending myself," I told him, anger dripping from my words.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Potter was yelling like a madman. He approached Weasley and punched him directly in the gut. I laughed inwardly at that.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Potter's screaming was starting to annoy me. "WHY WOULD YOU HURT HER?! SHE'S OUR FRIEND YOU BLOODY BASTARD! OUR BLOODY FRIEND!"

Weasley did NOT expect Potter to get so pissed off at him. That much was obvious. The look on his face said he didn't even realize Potter knew he had hurt Hermione.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Weasley asked, being the dumbass he is.

Harry pointed to Hermione's arm. Her sleeve must have been pushed up during the brawl. Apparently, she hadn't even noticed.

"What do you call those Ron?! I call them bruises! And guess what? They didn't get there by bloody MAGIC!" Potter was overflowing with anger.

"I didn't put them there! What do you take me for, some sort of wife beater?!" Like the coward he was, Weasley was denying beating Hermione. The bastard. I pray he and I never cross paths again, for his sake.

"Don't play dumb, Ronald!" she screeched. Now he's done it. "YOU FUCKING BEAT ME, AND YOU DENY IT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

She was beyond pissed off. In fact, she looked about ready to let Weasley know just how it felt to be beaten while you are helpless.

I pulled her to the door, ensuring she didn't do something she would utterly regret in the morning.

She and I walked hand-in-hand down the stairs. We seemed to make a simultaneous decision without talking to go to the lake.

As the cool September air blew across my hot face and through my short, matted hair, I felt calmer. Not much mind you, but calmer even in the least.

We sat under a billowing willow and stared out at the lake. I stared at the motionless water. It was too still. The lack of stars and moonlight caused the Lake to have a completely sinister look to them. It reminded me of myself actually. At least, myself before Hermione. I was such a lost, evil little boy. My parents had drilled it into my head from the moment I was born that I was to kill any person who ever got in my way. When I was naïve, I thought they were just playing around. They weren't.

I stared up at the stars and was momentarily lost in thought as the stars seemed to dance through my mind. I was back quick enough, and when I glanced over at Hermione, I noticed she was lost in thought as well. I sighed, regretting to have to be the one to disturb her. However, I proceeded with my question anyway.

"Hermione, are you okay?" I tried to make my voice as gentle as humanly possible.

"No, I'm not," she told me. I sensed she was trying to hold back tears, so I gave up on pursuing my questioning.

I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head into my chest. I rubbed her back gently, contemplating how to put my next sentence.

"I love you." The words slipped out, but were completely true nonetheless.

My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't sure if I was even breathing anymore. Did I just say I loved her?

When she didn't reply, I continued.

"I've always loved you Hermione. Always. And I'll do anything for you. You just say the word, and I'm on it. If Ron or anyone else ever touches you again, you make sure I know. I'd die for you, Hermione Marie Granger," I spoke to her softer than I would have thought possible.

She started crying. Shit. Did I say it too soon? I felt her body shaking as she was resting with her head buried in my chest.

I pulled her away from me so I could look her in the eye. She had such beautiful eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, concern filling my voice. I silently prayed she was alright.

"I-I've never had somebody love me before. I never thought anybody ever would," she sobbed.

I wiped the tears from her face and looked her in the eye again. I was trying to convey a message of warmth, comfort, and understanding all through the look I gave her. I hope I succeeded.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to her ever so soft ones. At first, she didn't react, which greatly worried me. But, she realized what was happening, and began kissing back. The warmth of her body felt good in the coolness of the night. I wished this moment could have lasted forever. However, she pulled away and whispered to me,

"I love you, too Draco Abraxas Malfoy."


End file.
